


The Queen

by Humansunshine



Series: WLW Fic Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pirate Alec Lightwood, Pirate Isabelle Lightwood, Queen Maia Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Queen Maia has had her kingdom terrorised by Pirate Queen, Captain Lightwood, for years. When her navy captures the infamous pirate, Maia is surprised at what she finds.





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the shadowhunters wlw fic bingo, Team Blue. This fills two squares: the 'pirate/royalty' one, and the 'enemies to lovers' one. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I hated writing this one. It got so long and it felt like it'd never end. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

“Your Majesty, I have news,” Bartholomew was practically vibrating with excitement as he rushed into the throne room, and Maia looked up from the letter she was meant to be replying to with curiosity in her face. “We have captured Captain Lightwood!” 

“Is that confirmed?” Maia demanded, standing up. Lightwood was one of the most notorious pirates in the kingdom; her alliance with Captains Fray and Penhallow made her powerful, and up until now any attempts at catching them had failed. Maia had sent dozens of ships, hundreds of men, to try to neutralise the pirate threat, but only received one of the ships in return. With every assault, the pirates gained another vessel and more men. Maia and her cabinet had been trying to figure out how the pirate Queens were able to turn the sailors so easily to their cause, but they had found no answers.

“It is, Your Majesty. She is being brought to the castle as we speak.” Bat told her, “our men found her training ground, and they caught her off guard.”

Maia frowned. “That seems easy.”

“She didn’t come quietly,” Bat shrugged, “reports say it took eight men to subdue her.”

“Sounds about right,” Maia sighed, adjusting her skirts to sit back down. “Thank you, Bat. Bring her before me when she gets here.”

Bat bowed. “Will do, Your Majesty.”

“And summon Russell. Tell him to bring all the information on Captain Lightwood we have.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Maia nodded, and Bartholomew left the room, practically skipping. She smiled at the sight of him so happy. Hopefully now that they’d captured one of the three pirate Queens, the other two could be trapped using her as bait. Once the three of them had been neutralised, the theory was that the pirates would be easier to subdue. Lightwood, Fray and Penhallow were not only renowned as fierce warriors but master tacticians; they’d given Russell, Maia’s most senior general, the run-around for years now.

More than that, though, Maia found herself curious about the three women. The stories went that the pirate Queens were as beautiful as they were fearsome. They’d become figures of legend, and Maia, as Queen herself, knew the burden of such a thing. Yes, she mused, it would be interesting to meet Captain Lightwood. Maia tried to bring her attention back to the letter she’d been answering, yet another snotty presentation of a suitor, but her imagination was running away with her. Eventually she abandoned the letter, and screwed the lid back onto her inkwell. 

“You called, Your Majesty?” Russell asked, inclining his head respectfully as he entered the royal study. 

“I did,” Maia confirmed, gesturing for him to have a seat. “I trust you have the information I asked for.” 

“Well, Ma’am, I’m afraid that we do not have much information on Captain Lightwood. We know that she comes from a family of pirates; her father Robert was quartermaster to Captain Herondale during your father’s reign. Her given name is Isabelle, her brothers Alec and Jace. They seem to be well educated despite being raised on a pirate ship. Some of their letters to allies have been intercepted, all of them are literate, even well spoken.”

“How could that be?” Maia leaned forward, her hands on the desk in front of her. “Pirates aren’t exactly civilised.”

“Well, no, Your Majesty, of course not. The Lightwood siblings seem to be… Unusual.” Russell explained. 

Maia hummed. “I’ll be interested to meet her.”

Russell tilted his head slightly like he thought he might have misheard her. “Your Majesty, that seems unwise.”

“Why? She won’t pose a threat to me in my own chambers. Why shouldn’t I speak to her?”

“She is a cold-blooded killer, Your Majesty, it would be disgraceful to allow such a lowlife to appear in your presence. Your grace would be tainted by her appearance.”

Maia arched her eyebrow. “I’m sure that my grace is strong enough to withstand the mere presence of a pirate, Russell.”

“Of course, Your Majesty! But what could you possibly gain from-”

“I have made my decision, Russell, and I have decided that I will speak with Captain Lightwood before she is incarcerated. That is final.” Maia insisted, her eyes steely.

Russell bowed. “Of course, Your Majesty. Though I think it’s best if we have her cleaned up a little-”

“That won’t be necessary,” Maia told him, suspicions flaring. “I will see her the moment she gets here.”

“But she’ll be-”

“You will follow my orders or I will relieve you of duty,” Maia gritted out.

Russell bowed once more, though his jaw looked tight. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” 

“Queen Maia!” Bat burst back into the study, and Russell made a swift exit. “Captain Lightwood is just crossing the moat now, Your Majesty.” 

“Bring her right in, I will speak to her before she is incarcerated in the dungeons.” Maia ordered, and Bat nodded, dashing back out.

Maia smoothed down her skirts, clearing her throat a little. She was full of anticipation, having waited for this moment for a long time. After Russell’s strange behaviour, Maia was also curious as to what Captain Lightwood knew that he was so anxious to keep from her. She’d suspected that Russell was concealing information from her for a few months; the budget for the army and navy seemed bigger than should have been necessary for peace time. There was some kind of disturbance somewhere that Russell had not told her about, and Maia wondered if Captain Lightwood was involved somehow.

The doors to the royal study opened, revealing Captain Lightwood between two of the palace guards. She walked along peacefully with them, her chin held high despite the fact that her nose was bleeding and she had a huge bruise on her cheek. Maia shifted in her seat at the sight of her; the stories of Captain Lightwood’s beauty had not been exaggerated. As she got closer, Maia saw the pride glittering in her entrancing brown eyes, her hair long and raven black, with lustrous curls down her back and either side of her face. Her skin was olive, perfect, and despite her pirate life it looked soft and delicate. Captain Lightwood could have been a captured princess. As the Captain and the guards reached the desk, Maia stood up. 

“Captain Lightwood, I presume.” 

The pirate stayed sullenly quiet, hatred clear in her face. Her hands were tied together in front of her, and she stared directly ahead, ignoring Maia’s presence. 

“Leave us.” Maia commanded. 

“Your Majesty, that would not be wise. She’s dangerous.”

“Captain Lightwood had nothing to gain from attacking me,” Maia pointed out, “she would never escape the castle. Besides, I wish to speak with her privately, Queen to Queen.” 

Lightwood’s eyes flicked over to her when she said it, her eyebrows twitching. Evidently Maia had piqued the pirate’s curiosity. 

“The last time I checked,” Maia resumed, her gaze landing on one of the guards, “you were not Queens.”

“Very good, Your Majesty.” The other guard said, though he didn’t sound happy about it, “we will be right outside.”

Maia smiled at them as they retreated, and took her seat behind the desk once more. “Sit, Captain Lightwood. I’m sure you’re tired after the events of the day.” 

Slowly, as if she were wondering if Maia was about to take the kindness back, Captain Lightwood sat in the chair close to her. “Why am I here?” She asked, raising her chin once more.

“Well, your list of crimes must be miles long by now…”

“I meant,” Captain Lightwood gritted out, “here. In your study. Don’t scum like me,” she said bitterly, “belong in the dungeons? Or hanging from the gallows?” 

“I’ve never been a fan of executions,” Maia told her coolly, “and I recognise that you are not just a common criminal. You are intelligent, intelligent enough to evade my navy for years, and that might just mean that you’re intelligent enough to be rational.”

She snorted. “Of course you’d think my actions are irrational.” 

“Burning villages and sinking innocent merchant ships certainly strikes me as irrational behaviour.” Maia pointed out.

“What?!” Captain Lightwood leaned forward, her expression alarmed. “Is that what they’ve told you I’ve been doing?!” 

Maia frowned, turning her head slightly but keeping her eyes on the pirate. “You’re denying that you burned the village of Tarrin?”

“Yes, I do deny it! I was trying to save the villagers from YOUR fleet!” Captain Lightwood shouted, getting to her feet. “How dare you blame me for your war crimes?!” 

“War crimes?!” Maia could barely believe what she was hearing. “We are not at war!” 

Captain Lightwood stared at her, her mouth agape. “You must be joking.” 

“I assure you, I am not joking.” Maia replied. “I was told that it was unsafe for me to go and visit the village because of you and your cohorts.” She leaned forward, her hands on the desk. “I cannot believe that my navy is fighting a war without me knowing about it.”

“Maybe you are just an incompetent leader,” the pirate Queen snapped.

Maia’s first instinct was to rise to Captain Lightwood’s slight, but she was better bred than that. She inhaled slowly through her nose, fixing the pirate with an unwavering gaze. “I am under no illusions that I am infallible. I am a new Queen, and I have had my doubts that my military commander was being honest with me, but you are suggesting that he is exterminating my subjects. For what reason?”

“The survivors told Aline that-”

“Aline? Captain Penhallow?” Maia verified.

“Yes, Captain Penhallow. They told her that the crown wasn’t happy with the price of grain, and that they threatened to burn the farms if the farmers didn’t lower the price. The farmers didn’t think they’d do it, so your army burned the nearby village. The farmers handed over the grain.”

Maia leaned back in her chair, her eyebrows knitting together. “But the price of grain remains steady. We’ve seen no increase or decrease; I am still paying the same amount of gold to the-” Maia suddenly realised what had been going on, and her heart turned cold. “Russell has been pocketing the excess gold.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Captain Lightwood scoffed. “We’re trying to stop the bastard military from destroying this kingdom. We’ve managed to convince some of the common men to join us to defend the people, but we had heavy casualties.”

“Have you any proof?” Maia asked, “if I am to bring Russell to justice, I will need proof for the courts.”

“You’re the Queen,” Captain Lightwood pointed out. “Just have him killed.”

“I know that is the law for your world,” Maia responded, “but here we do things slightly differently.”

“By the time you gather your evidence, Russell will be in the wind, and he will never answer for his crimes.” 

“That is why I will tell no-one of the plan, and why I need you to gather this evidence.” 

“That’ll be difficult from the dungeons, won’t it?” Captain Lightwood scoffed, shaking her head.

Maia looked at her steadily. “You will not be in the dungeons.”

Captain Lightwood actually laughed. “What are you going to do, Your Majesty? Order your army to let me go? That won’t make Russell suspicious at all.” 

“No, of course not,” Maia insisted, getting to her feet with her letter-opener in her hand. “You’re going to escape.” 

“How?” Captain Lightwood asked, suspicion clear in her voice. Maia used the sharp letter opener to cut the ropes binding Captain Lightwood’s hands. 

“Presumably you’re a good swimmer,” Maia checked, and Captain Lightwood nodded. “Right, well… You are going to escape from your binds with a hidden blade, and then, after attacking the poor helpless Queen, you threw this royal bust through the window to break it and then dived into the moat. The moat is watered by the river. There are several fishermen close by on the river, you can steal one of their boats to get back to sea.” 

Captain Lightwood looked at the bust, her eyebrow arching. “You don’t seem very helpless to me… For a Queen.” 

“Well, perhaps not, but Russell is prone to underestimating me,” Maia shrugged, preening a little at the compliment. “You’re going to have to injure me.”

“What?” Captain Lightwood faltered where she’d been lifting the bust. “You mean, like, hit you?”

“It would be odd if I told them I tried to fight you if I didn’t have any marks or bruises.” Maia reminded her.

“I’m not going to hit you, Your Majesty.” There was no room for argument in Captain Lightwood’s tone. 

Maia folded her arms. “You’re not going to leap at the chance to punch a member of the ruling class?”

“You’re different than I expected,” Captain Lightwood admitted reluctantly. “I have no desire to hurt you.” 

“Well, then, I suppose I’d better take matters into my own hands.” Maia looked down at the letter opener in her hands, and grimaced.

“Your Majesty-”

Maia lifted her hand and flicked the letter opener across her cheek, hissing at the sharp pain. 

“Maia!” Captain Lightwood looked aghast.

Maia froze sheepishly, shocked to hear her first name. She hadn’t heard anyone call her name like that since before her father died. “Yes?”

“You cut your own face! You could end up with a scar!”

“Perhaps, but if you weren’t going to hit me…”

Captain Lightwood shook her head, throwing the bust through the window. The crash was loud, and the pirate didn’t waste any time scrambling up onto the window ledge. 

“Write to me with news!” Maia told her, “write as Count Durlamrig, then I’ll know it’s you.” 

“Durlamrig,” Captrain Lightwood nodded, “right.”

“Go!” Maia hissed as she heard the guards’ feet outside the door, throwing herself onto the ground. She heard a splash, and when she looked up at the window, Captain Lightwood was gone.

“Your Majesty!” One of the guards rushed to Maia’s side, and she made a show of swooning. 

“She attacked me with a hidden blade!” Maia told him.

“She must have jumped into the moat!” One of the other guards said from the window. 

“Get after her!” 

“No,” Maia told them, “I’ve come over all faint. I’ve never been good with blood. Please, carry me to my chambers and stand guard. She could come back to try and assassinate me, the beastly creature she is!”

“As you wish, Your Majesty!” 

As the guard carried her bridal style out of the study, Maia sent up a prayer to the gods above that Captain Lightwood would reach her ship safely. She wondered how she’d managed to get herself into a situation where the only person she could trust was a pirate.

~~~~~~~~~~

Though it was considered an embarrassment that Captain Lightwood had escaped the castle, everything returned to normal within a few days. Maia was glad that Russell and Bat were busy trying to track the movements of the escaped prisoner, because she could barely conceal her worry over Captain Lightwood’s mission. Finally, after two weeks, Bat let himself into her study with a scroll sent from a port far across the kingdom. 

“It bears the seal of one Count Durlamrig.” He told her as he handed it over. 

Maia hoped that her eagerness to take the scroll from him wasn’t too obvious. She quickly unrolled it, glad to see that the wax seal was undisturbed. Upon sensing Bat’s curious gaze on her, she glanced up at him with a smile.

“Count Durlamrig is a suitor. My father told me of his ardour shortly before he died. I was starting to wonder if he was still a bachelor.” Maia explained, and Bat’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty, but you haven’t exactly been excitable at the prospect of marrying.”

“Well, my father liked Count Durlamrig very much,” Maia told him, “so I suppose he’s an exception to the rule.”

Bat bowed. “Well I hope he brings you happiness, Ma’am.”

Maia smiled. “Thank you, Bartholomew. You may go.”

Once the door swung shut behind her advisor, Maia lowered her eyes to read Captain Lightwood’s letter. 

For the eyes of Her Majesty Queen Maia of the Honourable Kingdom Jadolf,

I have heard whispers from across the seas as to the beauty of Your Majesty, and I am awestruck at the appearance of a portrait bought by a recent visiting bard. After making enquiries I learn that despite all your charms, you have yet to hand your heart over to a suitor. Perhaps it is presumptuous of me, but the thought of a beauty such as yours left without ardour in such a large and lonely kingdom brings my heart almost to breaking point. I have found myself unable to stop thinking about the yearning I feel for you, Queen Maia. 

It is quite embarrassing, the state of me. As a man of letters and a man of title I should not be throwing myself at your feet this way. I plan, once getting my navy in order, to sail for your shores. Upon meeting, I believe that you and I will find ourselves falling hopelessly in love. I have faith that I have found my soulmate in your entrancing eyes. I am but a hapless fool for you, Your Majesty. I await your response, hoping that my naked words will lead to returned affection. I will bear rejection if I must, but I implore you to let my love into your graceful heart.

It will take time to reach you, my love, and I am counting down the moments until these gentle eyes lay themselves on your beauty and poise.

My ardent love,

Count Alec Durlamrig

Maia felt her cheeks go pink as she read the letter, though as she reached the end all she felt was confusion. Evidently there was a code in the message somewhere. Maia pulled a piece of parchment towards her and made a note of every first word of a sentence, but it made no sense. She stared at it for any hint of a clue, but there was nothing she could ascertain from the text. Her last hope was to turn it over to check for ink blots on the other side. As she did so, she noticed a small line of numbers on the bottom of the scroll. 

1 18 33 34 39 49 60 77 93 94 107 108 127 136 146 147 151 160 165 175 192 203 215 216 217 218

Carefully counting each word, Maia wrote down the word corresponding to each number, her heart leaping as she realised that she had cracked Captain Lightwood’s code. 

“I am making enquiries all over the kingdom about the state of your navy. I believe I have found a lead, but it will take time,” Maia read softly, shaking her head a little. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. Captain Lightwood was certainly intelligent, and it seemed she had quite the way with words. Immediately she knew that she needed to respond, and she relished the challenge of weaving a secret message into a seemingly innocent letter.

First she wrote the real message for Captain Lightwood: Stay safe, write to me often so I know you are alright.

She’d never written a love letter before. Of course, she’d received a fair share; as soon as her father died, several distinguished men presented their ‘affections’ to her, but they’d all been too old and invariably boring, greedy and ugly. However, the thought of writing a love letter to Captain Lightwood seemed exciting, even enjoyable. 

To the esteemed Count Alec Durlamrig,

My dear Count, your words have stirred something inside me that I would rather stay dormant. I am not sure how safe it is for me to write encouraging your passions while my heart races so. I fear I will lose my reason to your love, so please be gentle with me. I receive letters of love often, but none quite so beautiful, so sincere as yours. I can feel your sweet heart ache through your words, and thus I know them to be true.

You are preceded by a fierce reputation, yet your pretty words tell me that there is a kindness to you that stirs my very soul. I am impressed, alright, and I look forward to your next letter.

Kindly and sweetly,

Queen Maia of Jadolf.

After reading it over a few times, Maia was happy with her letter, and carefully noted down the numbers of the necessary words on the back of the scroll, as small as she could make them. Her words were perhaps a little too honest. Reading Captain Lightwood’s words had definitely stirred something new inside her, and she wondered if the pirate Queen had been sincere in her cover. The thought made her stomach quiver pleasantly. She sealed the letter and rang the bell for Bat to come and fetch it. Once he was gone, the letter dispatched to the same port it had come from, Maia read Captain Lightwood’s letter again, her brown eyes warm as they relished the pretty words. 

It was with the greatest reluctance that she turned and cast it into the fire, lest Russell get hold of it and figure out she and Captain Lightwood’s scheme.

Over the next few weeks, Captain Lightwood and Maia exchanged letters regularly. Maia started to look forward to the letters, and the sweet nothings they contained. She was almost convinced now that Captain Lightwood was being affectionate; they’d started teasing each other a little in the letters, and Maia found herself giggling more than once reading the messages.

She was aware of how dangerous it was for her to be growing fond of an infamous pirate, but she couldn’t help it. Since her coronation, no-one had spoken to her like a person. Captain Lightwood invariably did. Her refusal to pay attention to convention, her beauty, and the way she’d refused to hurt Maia even with her permission, all knitted together to form a softness in Maia’s heart. And when the news came that Captain Lightwood would be sending someone to meet with her, calling himself Count Durlamrig, Maia felt both excited and disappointed. She’d much rather meet with the Captain herself, but she knew that that was impossible now that her staff had seen what she looked like. Maia threw herself into preparations for the “Count’s” arrival, making sure that all of the staff, including Russell, genuinely believed that Maia was making an effort to impress a possible suitor.

Finally, the day arrived, and Maia awoke early. She took a moment to look out the window at the sun rising, wondering if Captain Lightwood was waiting close by. When her maids came in to help her bathe and get dressed, they spoke excitedly to her about the rumours that the Count had already landed, and that he was young and handsome. Maia was surprised that Captain Lightwood would sent someone young and handsome; surely if she truly cared for Maia, she would not send a man likely to actually woo her? It made no sense.

She was still disturbed by the thought that she’d misunderstood Captain Lightwood when the time came to receive Count Durlamrig in the throne room. The Count strode into the room with confidence, and Maia was struck by how true the maid’s rumours had been. He was incredibly handsome, with dark hair and eyes. He had a charming smile when he straightened out of his bow, but as she noticed the twinkle in his eye, Maia realised that this man was related to Captain Lightwood. 

“Your Majesty, you are even more beautiful than your portrait,” the “Count” said, and Maia smiled obligingly, inclining her head. “I hope that I would not offend you by asking for a private salon with Your Majesty. I find myself… Overcome with emotion, and I would rather not embarrass myself in front of your guard.”

“Of course, Count Durlamrig,” Maia assented, waving away the guards. They retreated out to the hallway, and the moment that the door closed behind them, the Count loosened the collar of his shirt with a grunt.

“Apologies, Your Majesty, but I’m not used to formal attire.” 

“You’re her brother, aren’t you?” Maia asked, looking him up and down. “Alec Lightwood, the quartermaster.” 

Alec nodded, a wry smile on his face. “You’re observant to notice.”

“It’s dangerous that she sent you here.” 

“Well, yes, but Isabelle has been getting me into trouble since we were children. It’s nothing new.” 

Maia giggled. “I can imagine.”

“The truth is, Your Majesty, the situation is worse than we thought. Your general, Russell… He’s involved in a dark order of men that… Well… We believe that they may have killed the King.” Alec told her, apology clear in his face. “My lover, Magnus Bane, has spies inside the order, and we’ve obtained letters that-”

“Wait,” Maia ordered, holding up her hand. “You’re telling me that Russell killed my father?!”

Alec grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“To what end?”

“His letters suggest that he thinks that you’re more easily controlled.” Alec told her, shifting uncomfortably. “To put it politely.”

Maia ground her teeth together to resist the urge to call the guards and drag the disloyal bastard before her right at this moment. Alec looked away from her, his hands catching each other behind his back. “I am shocked… And yet… Not surprised.” 

“Isabelle said that you were more intelligent than people give you credit for,” Alec offered, “you impressed her. She believes that you want better for your people, and that you will help us defeat Russell and the force he commands.”

“I do… I will.” Maia insisted, clenching her fist where it sat on the armrest of her throne. 

Alec licked his lips, looking somewhat uncomfortable. 

“What is it?” Maia demanded, her anger at Russell making her irritable.

“I’m just… Not sure that you’re going to like our plan.” He admitted.

Maia narrowed her eyes at him. “What is your plan?” 

“You tell your staff that you’re coming back to Count Durlamrig’s estate to court him, but you actually just come back to the ship with me and we go after the people paying Russell. With you at our side it’ll be easier for us to gain access to the Morgenstern estate, where they’re hiding out. You can announce yourself as a visitor and they’ll have to welcome you with open arms. Then we go in, and strike. We kill the leader, Valentine, and Russell will be rudderless. Then we bring him down.” 

It was so ridiculous that Maia didn’t even know where to begin voicing her concerns. “And your sister thinks that this is a good idea?” 

“Yes. Though… Some of us did express… Misgivings. Isabelle is determined to get you out of here, she fears for your safety.” Alec told her, tilting his head to the side. “She has become fond of you.”

Maia felt her cheeks warm. “I’ve… Grown fond of her, too.”

“It’s up to you whether you wish to go ahead with her plan. I won’t force you to come with me if it’s not what you want.” 

Maia sighed. She was curious about the world outside the castle, and yes, she had wondered what it would be like to explore the kingdom on her own terms. But… Could she really allow a family of pirates to whisk her away? She thought of her father, and Russell, and it made her angry. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make this Valentine character pay. Captain Lightwood could end him given the chance, Maia knew enough about her to be sure of that. 

“Alright,” Maia said slowly, “let’s do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few weeks to lay the foundations of their plan; Maia and Alec worked together to make Russell and the rest of the castle staff believe that they were falling in love. It was easy once Alec had assured her that he had no interest in women. The two of them had a lot in common, including a love of the night’s sky. They spent every evening on the balcony outside Maia’s room talking of the stars, Alec’s lover Magnus, and Captain Lightwood. Alec shared dozens of stories about his sister, and Maia enjoyed listening. She didn’t have exciting stories in comparison, but they did share a lot of laughter as Maia told him about the various dignitaries that had come to the castle looking for Maia’s hand in marriage.

Finally, the day came for them to leave. Bat was the only staff member that Maia brought with her, though she hadn’t told him the truth. He thought that they were headed to Count Durlamrig’s estate, even as they boarded the small schooner that was to take them to Captain Lightwood’s ship, waiting behind a headland. She and Alec told him the real plan, and the truth about Russell, on the way. 

“I had my suspicions that Russell was hiding some scheme,” Bat admitted, “though I’m not sure that trusting pirates is sensible.”

“Captain Lightwood has been an ally of ours for months now, tirelessly chasing rumours in the hopes of bringing justice to our lands.” Maia told him, “I trust her.”

Bat sighed, his hands in his lap. “Well, if you trust her, Your Majesty, I guess I do, too.”

Maia smiled at him. “Excellent.”

“There she is,” Alec said, “the Adamas.”

Maia and Bat turned to look at the huge galleon that was coming into sight. Maia was impressed; it was bigger than she’d imagined. The black pirate flag flew proudly, a golden bust of a siren at the head of the ship. There were dozens of cannons, and a hefty ram at the front. Suddenly Maia realised that she was lucky that Captain Lightwood hadn’t just slaughtered all of her people, for she surely could have done with a ship of this calibre. 

As the schooner pulled up next to the galleon, Alec cleared his throat.

“Your Majesty, I’m afraid you’ll have to climb the ropes.” He told her.

“The Queen absolutely will not clamber up the side of your ship!” Bat argued, genuinely alarmed. “You will hoist her up with rope!”

“It’s fine, Bat.” Maia assured him, patting his shoulder. “I could use the exercise.” Luckily she’d worn a lighter dress, having guessed that there wouldn’t be any parlours to sit comfortably in on Captain Lightwood’s ship. 

“I insist that you go before her,” Bat told Alec. “I will not have you gazing up Her Majesty’s skirts!”

Alec snorted out a laugh. “I’d be more interested in gazing up at your bony little ass than Her Majesty’s skirts, I assure you.”

Bat’s face went pink, and Maia giggled. “Well… Still.”

“If you insist,” Alec shrugged, leaping up onto the side of the ship. He climbed up as if he’d been doing it all his life, and Maia remembered that he probably had. It was quite strange, seeing a man dressed so finely scale a pirate ship with so much skill. 

“Me next?” Maia asked, and Bat nodded. “I’d better not catch you looking up my skirts, Bartholomew.” She teased, and Bat’s pink cheeks turned scarlet. She laughed as she turned to the ship, starting the climb up. It was harder than Alec had made it look, and she was breathing hard by the time she reached the top. 

“I’m impressed,” a familiar voice said as Maia pulled herself over the edge. Maia looked up to see Captain Lightwood standing over her. “I fell off my first try climbing a ship.” 

“Yes, well,” Maia panted, smoothing down her skirts, “I am full of surprises.”

“That you are,” Captain Lightwood curtseyed. “Welcome aboard, Your Majesty.”

“I’m happy to be here, Captain Lightwood,” Maia replied, “though I would hope, with all that we’ve been through, that we’d be on first name terms by now.”

Captain Lightwood smiled, and offered her hand. “Then… It is nice to see you again, Maia.”

“You too, Isabelle.” Maia smiled, taking Isabelle’s hand. She blushed when Isabelle raised their hands to her lips to kiss Maia’s knuckles. She should be used to the action by now, but the way Isabelle was looking at her with those dark, warm eyes had her more or less squirming. Oh, she was done for. 

“What are your orders, Iz?” Alec asked pointedly, “the crew is waiting.” 

“Raise the sails and set a course for the Morgenstern estate on the shores of Alicante!” Isabelle shouted to the crew, still holding Maia’s hand. 

Maia felt a thrill of excitement go through her as the crew scurried into action, everyone on the ship aside from her, Isabelle and Bat seeming to move as one being, all with their own purpose to contribute to the whole. It was quite beautiful to see. 

“These are all your men?” Maia asked.

“My men? No,” Isabelle scoffed. “They rule themselves. I only offer them direction, if they choose to follow it. Any of them may disagree at any moment. I have only one person whom I intend to make mine on this ship.”

“Oh?” Maia asked, glancing around. 

“Aye,” Isabelle grinned, “you.”

Maia’s smile was so wide that she showed all her teeth. “Well, Captain… I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement.”


End file.
